FRIENDSHIP-ITS ALL ABOUT UNDERSTANDING
by VaiBa
Summary: a sequel of AISHA's (Cadbury fan) story…..LOVE : SO BRUTAL BUT SWEET This is kind of a birthday gift to her….. I know it may sound nonsense to u all…..but yet have a look... "MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY ASH….."


Hey gydas….

V is here…

Here im with a sequel of AISHA's (Cadbury fan) story…..LOVE : SO BRUTAL BUT SWEET

This is kind of a birthday gift to her…..

I know it may sound nonsense to u all…..but when I read it for the first time this was what I thought at that instant….

I know ash maine pucha nahi hai tuze is k baaremai…..but forgive me…..vo surprise dena tha naa isliye nahi bataya…

Aisha do lemme know hows it…teri hi story ka sequel hai…..

Abhi zyada kuch nahi bolungi…..lets start the fic…

For those who havent read it or forgot whats there in that fic –

* * *

FRIENDSHIP-ITS ALL ABOUT UNDERSTANDING

Flashback :

 _ **The Girl Was Writing To Her Diary….She Use To Write The Diary Thinking It As If She Was Saying It To Him….**_

 _ **She Described Everything In That Diary..….**_

 _ **The First Day She Saw Him- 6 June Xxxx….N Started Enjoying Her Life…..**_

 _ **4 January Xxxx….He Became One Of Her Basic Needs…..**_

 _ **20 June Xxxx …She Realized She Had Fallen For Him…..She Loves Him….…Madly…**_

 _ **Then Came A Day In Her Life…..Not To Mention It But It Was…..The Same Day She Was Writing Her Diary…..**_

 _ **She Just Wanted To Forget Him…..All These Days….All His Memories…..**_

 _ **The Fact That She Cant Get Him Ever In Her Life…..**_

 _ **N He Will Never Come To Know That There Is Someone…Really Mad For Him….**_

 _ **She Wishes That He Should Get All Her Happiness…N She Receives All His Sorrows…**_

 _ **She Wanted Him…..She Loved Him…..N Yes She Was Ready To Sacrifice All Her Feelings For His Happiness…**_

 _ **It's The Fact…Love Is Too Brutal…..**_

 _ **But For The One Who Love From The Core Heart….Only For Them It's The Sweetest Feeling…**_

 _ **With All Those Sweet N Sour Memories She Closed Her Diary N Went To Sleep….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _As she drifted to sleep…another girl of almost same age…umm…might be few months elder….entered her room….they both lived together….almost like sisters…while in real they were simply strangers…n with time friends…_

 _She knew what she was doing is wrong or non ethical…..but she felt it necessary…_

 _Entering the room she straight went to her study table….opened the drawer….n removed her diary out,…..which she had just placed in…_

" _I know this is wrong to read ur personal diary…but I need to know the reason behind your silence….i need to know what is that is troubling u…tu kitna bhi mana kar le par mai jaanti hu…something is there u r fighting with…n mai puri koshish karungi….jitna ho sake utna tuze help karungi….i promise AISHA…..i promise…"_

 _N she looked at Aisha…who was sleeping….but her stress was clearly visible on her face….…._

 _The girl took the diary n went to the hall…_

 _She comforted herself on the couch n opened the first page…._

 _Aisha had a photo of his on the first page itself….._

 _A smile crept on her face…_

" _ye vajaha hai…..kya ash tub hi naa….."_

 _N she went on reading…..all the experiences…all that happiness…all that excitement…..all the confusion..…..all the pain…everything…..each n every single emotion was penned down in it…._

 _N when she read the last page…a tear slipped her eyes….._

" _ek baar…..sirf ek baar batake dekhti…..haa chahe mai kuch kar naa pati par atleast tuze share karke better feel hota….dost ho yaa sisters ek dafa apna happiness share naa kare tho chalta hai…..par apna dukh….apni pareshani…..hamesha share karni hoti hai….."_

 _she sat silent for sometime…..thinking what can be done…..suddenly she got up…her eyes could tell that she got a idea…a solution to make her sister….her friend normal again…_

" _ash ki bacchi…muzse chupaya naa…ab dekh mai kya karti hu….n tuze pata bhi nahi chalega ki maine kuch kiya hai….just wait n watch my baby…..n yes I never leave my promise incomplete…..ull have to be happy charming n a normal AISHA MAHESHWARI…..yes ull have to be….."_

 _N she became too happy…_

 _Soon she also drifted…to sleep…hoping that what she is thinking should come to reality….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Next day morning…_

 _Aisha woke up at 5 …._

" _o shooot….aaj tho pura ek ghanta late uthi hu…kal ki vajahase assignment bhi reh gait hi…..chale yaar…..ab jaldise assignment complete kar de….."_

 _N she took her book and started her studies…..it took hardly an hour to complete it….then she got freshen up…n moved to wake up her friend…._

 _She went to her room to find her missing…..she then searched the whole house…but of no use…..while searching she found a note on the dinning table….it said-_

" _ash…..i have some work…..so ill not be there till noon….have ur breakfast…probably ull have to prepare ur own…..n then we'll directly meet in college….dont wait for me….._

 _I know u must be wondering ki how I woke up early today….so don't worry m alright…..no fever…..no nothing…..just have something much more important than sleep….ok bye take care….love u…."_

 _N she sat on the chair…_

" _important work…..my foot….muze batake jaati…..koi naa…..ill ask u when we meet….now breakfast…."_

 _N she prepared her own breakfast…had it…..n after doing some more timepass…she headed to their college….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Here on the other hand…._

 _In their college ground…..a boy marches in anger to one of the corner of the ground….it was clear that he was angry…_

 _He went n stood behind a girl who had called him there…._

" _ye bhi koi tareka hai….chahati kya ho tum….."he yelled….._

" _just few minutes of urs…Mr Popular…." She replied calmly…._

" _if u just wanted few minutes then can u please explain the reason why did u say that m gona be arrested in charge of killing someone….." his voice raised…_

" _the only reason is… that is the fact…"_

" _oooo…a fact…..tho muze bhi pata chale ki mai kiska khooon karne wala hu…..n kaise….n kab….."_

" _hmm….u always kill may people…...n to be specific its my sister…my friend….n she is all what I have in my life…."_

 _He looked at her confused….n she took a diary out of her bag…n handed him that with…._

" _just have a look at it…ill meet u at 6 in evening…..here itself….but I need a favour…."_

" _favour…..what favour…."he replied confused….._

" _chahe kuch bhi ho jaye…u will not show this diary to any one….n it includes my sis also…n u have to agree it….."_

" _ok fine…at 6…..here only….."_

 _N they both departed….._

 _The whole day that boy sat in the library…reading that one single diary….._

 _Time passed away n he was reading it with full attention as if it was a bible or any holy book…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It was 6…he stood up n went to the same place where they were gona meet…..she was already present…..he stood silent….._

 _After a long silence…he forwarding the diary he said….._

" _muze nahi pata tha AISHA itni emotional bhi hogi…"_

 _She was just silent….not even looking at him….n he continued…._

" _umm….well to be frank there is a lot of misunderstanding going on in her mind…i don't at all love anyone….(she looked at him surprised….) yaa it's the fact…n jitna ye sach hai utna hi ye bhi sach hai ki I like someone…." But she cut him in between n spoke out….._

" _see m not here to blame u…..naa hi mai tumhey force karne aai hu…but muze laga tumhey malum hona chahiye….yaa she loves u unconditionally…..n agar aisi state mai if she gets ur friendship also….that will really be boon for her….(he wanted to say something but she was not ready to listen)…..n muze nahi pata maine jo kiya vo sahi hai yaa nahi…..par muze laga…bas laga…."_

" _yaar…..tum ladkiyo ki yahi tho problem hoti hai…..kabhi kisiki puri baat tho tum sunti hi nahi…..yaar kabhi kabhi suna bhi tho karo…"he exclaimed…._

" _what do u mean Mr Popular….."she said glaring him…_

" _aur nahi tho kya…..let me complete first…teri friend cum behen…..vo bhi aise hi…..kisiki bhi baat pe harosa kar liya…nonsence…"he said irritated…._

" _u don't say my sis nonsence ok…..varna mai chodungi nahi tuze…"_

" _arey muze bolne tho de…hadd hai yaar…"_

" _ok jaldi bolo…."_

" _haa so what I was saying….(becoming serious)…yaa I like someone….u know what I like about her…she is simple n sweet…a tom boy type…n most important she cares for her friends more than herself….n aaj hi muze ek new baat pata chali…vo tho emotional bhi ho sakti hai…"_

" _aur vo…"_

" _kya yaar….itta describe kiya …..abhi bhi pata nahi chala….arey haa she is also a marvelous writer too…..mai tho tabhi pagal ho gaya tha jab peheli baar usne hamare drama k liye script likha tha….i was damn mad for her yaar….n aaj diary padh k tho….bas….dead….."_

 _N she looked at him…..umm…..her emotions couldn't be described…..n he continued…._

" _aise mat dekh…..yaa ye sach hai… whom I like is ur friend cum sis…..the one n only AISHA…."_

" _R U SERIOUS…."she jumped in happiness…_

" _mazak tho mahi kar nahi raha hu…..tho shayad haa serious hu….."_

" _uff…jaan mai jaan aai mere…..(she looked at her watch n…..)o shit…7:00…mar gai…bye mai chalti hu…."_

" _arey suno….."_

" _bolo"_

" _ab jab maine bata diya hai….tho plz meri help kar do…"_

" _help…kaisi help…n mai kaise help karu?"_

" _ok straight to the point….itte din maine usey kuch nahi bola…reason is muze ye bhi nahi pata ki usey kya pasand hai n kaise usey sab kahunga….."_

" _U WANNA PROPOSE HER...RIGHT….."she said with a naughty smile…._

" _yaa…..aisa hi kuch…so….."_

" _ill tell it to u…..par abhi nahi…..i need to go…..warna aaj mai kaam se gai…ash muze maregi…subha bhi usey bina bataye nikli thi…n uski diary bhi us k drawer mai usey bina bataye rakhni hai….bye…ill message it to u…."_

 _N she almost ran out….._

" _hmm….finally I got a way out…..kab se batana tha….thank god ye samnese aai….varna pata nahi tum aur kya kya soch leti….chalo…lets see whats the plan is…"thinking so he also went to his house…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Present….

" O SHOOT…..IS THIS THE FACT"

A girl exclaimed…..

She was sitting on the cold sand on beach…facing a boy…both eating beach side bhel puri..…n with her exclamation….he was scared a bit…

"don't exclaim like this AISHA…..i got scared….."

"I mean seriously….seriously usne tuze meri diary dikhai….meri diary….that to muze bina puche…n tum ye muze ab bata rahe ho…"

"chill baby….nothing harm in it…vo tho aacha hi kia naa usne….gussa mat karo…."

" u very well know mai gussa nahi karti…..kabhi nahi…n uspe tho kabhi nahi…."

" ok ok…..par haa….idea tho bohot aacha tha uska tuze propose karne ka….."

" what(she seemed to be shocked)….usne dia tha vo idea…(thinking something…..)haa tabhi us din vo…..

Flashback :

 _16_ _th_ _October XXXX…_

 _A usual mess in the house…_

" _ash jaldi jaa naa…u r getting late…"_

" _arey shant shant…..mai nahi late ho rahi hu…abhi 20 mins hai muze nikal ne k liye….."_

" _acha…tho tu jaaanti hai on the way koi problem aaigi yaa nahi….."_

" _kyu tu janti hai koi problem aaigi?"(aisha asked her suspiciously….)_

" _nahi tho….tuze aisa kyu laga…"_

" _coz tuze aachese jaanti hu mai…aaj phirse koi gadbad ki tho nahi sochi hai naa…."_

" _arey mai kaha kuch karti hu….mai tho ek aachi sidhi bholi bacchi hu…."_

 _*cough**cough*"joke mat kar…"_

" _ab jaldi jaa….go…"_

 _N she almost pushed her out of the house…_

" _hadd hai…muze mere hi ghar se nikal diya…."_

" _ghar mera bhi hai….so now u go….."_

 _N she closed the door…_

" _mere hi naseb mai aise namune bhare pade hai….ugh…ab nikal hoga….chal aisha beta…..jaldi chal….."_

 _N she took her activa…..n started it…_

 _She didn't even went on with it for five mins….when her activa halted…_

" _ab isey kya hua….."she said in a irritated tone….._

 _She looked around n then at her active….n noticed that her petrol tank was empty..._

" _ye kaise ho sakta hai…kal hi tho pure 2 liter petrol bhara tha…ab kya karu?"_

 _N she stood looking at her activa…._

 _Here behind the tree….._

" _r u sure ye kaam karega….."he asked_

" _dekho as I said uski activa tho band padi hai…..n she have lots of things to_

 _do…..so go… n trust me…..ye plan zaroor kaam karega…."she replied_

 _looking at aisha….._

" _ok if u say so…but aaj ka din hi kyu…."_

" _mai bol rahi hu isliye…..now go..."_

" _n uski active….."_

" _mai hu naa….isiliye tho yaha aai hu naa…mai le jaungi…..u moveahead…."_

 _N he moved to aisha….._

" _hello….."he said with his cute smile…_

 _Aisha turned behind n was surprised to see him….."ye yaha kya kar raha hai…..n muzse baat karne kyu aaya hai…chahta kya hai ye?"she thought to herself…._

" _hello…kya soch rahi ho…."he again asked….._

" _umm kuch nahi…..well hello…."_

" _kya hua (looking at her activa….)isne dhoka de diya…."_

" _dhoka tho bohot logone diya hai…ye tho phir bhi bohot madat karti hai….." she said looking at him without any expression…_

" _sorry…I didn't get u…."_

" _kuch nahi…..haa vo meri activa kharab ho gai hai…"_

" _tho chalo ill drop u….."he said casually….._

" _nahi nahi…ill manage…"she wanted to but yet denied….._

" _arey it seems u have a long way to go…..n yahase koi cab bhi nahi milegi….im free so ill help u…..chalo….."_

 _After a long discussion..…finally she agreed to go with him….he got on his bike…a long journey started…._

 _As she had few works to do…..he also accompanied her everywhere…._

 _They first went to the library to return a book…_

 _Then to the market to collect some stationary….._

 _Then to one of her aunt to give her few of her necessary stuff…..…_

 _N lastly to the church…._

 _They both went inside….sat for sometime….the silence there was peace full….the silence there was soothing….it was all heavenly there…._

" _well aisha u know I like this place a lot…"he started….n she looked at him confused…n he continued…_

" _well this is the place where many hearts unite….isnt it…."_

 _He looked at her….n she nooded yes….._

" _u know what…..the girl who will rule my heart…..ill propose her here itself…..what say?"he asked smiling…_

" _good idea…."she said trying to have a small smile on her face….._

' _well then if u like the idea…..here u go…."_

 _She looked at him confused…..n within no time she found him face to face…looking into her eyes…._

" _WILL U RULE MY LIFE AS U RULE MY HEART?…."_

 _She simply looked at him…..not at all ready to believe it…._

" _plz don't do this yaar…..my silly imagination…I know again this is one of my dreams…..o god…..why do I get such dreams which will never be fulfilled …."_

 _She said almost crying….n he gave a sigh….n pinched her…._

" _outch…..that hurts…."she complainted….._

" _exactly…..it hurts…..when u pour ur heart out n the person mearly consider it as a silly imagination or a dream…."he said sadly…_

" _means this is real…..r u kidding me….."_

" _why will i…..n that too on such a important topic….."_

" _means…"_

" _YES I LOVE U IDIOT…."_

" _seriously….i mean am not of ur kind….still…."_

" _what dose it have to do with kind and all…..i simply love u…"_

" _ok….its hard to digest….."_

" _m again asking u….WILL U RULE MY LIFE AS U RULE MY HEART?….now plz don't say no…this was thought for very long…..we knew u will not like any mello drama n all…..nor a typical propose…..thats why this was the way out we could find…..n probably that's why I even didn't go on my knees…."_

" _awe…that's so sweet of u…"_

" _first u answer my question….."_

" _obviously yes….muzmai itni himmat nahi hai ki mai…the great MR POPULAR KAVIN KHANNA ko mana kuru…."_

 _N they both shared laugh…n had a lot of talk after that…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Present…..

Aisha : tabhi itna muze ghar se bahar jane ko bol rahi thi madam…..

N they both finished with their bhel puri….suddenly something striked her mind…

Aisha : waise agar tab meri activa ne muze dhoka naa diya hota tho?

Kavin : no chance….

Aisha : kyu….tumne usey bhi plan mai shamil kar liya tha kya…as if…..'see activa ji aapko bich raste mai band panda hai…hamare plan mai shamil ho jaiye…'….anything of that sort…

Kavin : vaisa hi kuch…(she looked confused)…means teri behen ne usmaise petrol nikal liya tha…tho usey tho band padnaa hi tha naa…

Aisha :(shocked) what?

Kavin : yes…

Aisha : this is height now…..pehele meri diary n now my activa…

Kavin : (looking at the watch…)umm chalo…

Aisha : kaha?

Kavin : chalo bola naa….just come…

N he took her to a near by place…..it was kind of a small house…..

Aisha : ye kiska ghar hai…..

Kavin : ye ek aunty ka ghar hai….vo naa bohot aacha khana banati hai….n aaj ham yahi dinner karenge….

Aisha : arey but ghar mai vo…..

Just then she received a message…it said

"agar bahar dinner ka plan bana tho mana mat karna…..n mere liye tho bilkul cancel mat karna…me n meri maggie….we both r enjoying…..dont disturb us…..bye…enjoy with Cadbury…."

Aisha :(smiling)ek number ki nasamaz hai ye…..n Maggie…uhh I hate it….

Kavin : ho gai problem solve…..now lets move….

N they both got in…

Kavin : aunty…ham aa gaye…..

Aunty : aacha hua…chalo hath muh dho lo…..n baith jao….aaj sab kuch tumhari pasand ka banaya hai…

N saying so she laid the table…they both soon joined her…..

Aisha : wow…pav bhaji…..lauki-chapati….dosa…idli…..rajma chawal…ye itna sab…..mere liye…..

Aunty : n cake bhi hai….

Kavin got the cake n sat across her….

Aunty : baccho u enjoy…..mai zara bahar jaa ke aati hu…

Kavin : jee aunty…..

N aunty soon departed…

Aisha : ye sab kya hai….

Kavin : _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AISHA MAHESHWARI…MY LOVE._ ….

Aisha : thanks kavin….but itna sab…..n idli n dosa raat ko…..

Kavin : tumhey pasand hai naa…isliye…

Aisha : yaar u r soo sweet…..love u re…..

Kavin : love u too re…..

N they sat for dinner…a perfect candle light dinner…..

While having the dinner….kavin stood up….

Kavin :(forwarding his hand)lets have a dance….

Aisha : ab…..

Kavin : haa haa ab…ab zyada nakhre mat kar n lets go….

Aisha : ok…..but only one dance….

N she gave her hand in his…He played a song…..n listening to it she could only say…

"I love this song same as I love u….."

 _Shining in the shade in sun like_

 _A pearl upon the ocean_

 _Come and feel me.. How feel me_

 _Shining in the shade in sun like_

 _A pearl upon the ocean_

 _Come on heal me.. Go heal me_

 _Thinking about the lovin making_

 _And life sharing come and feel me_

 _How feel me_

 _Shining in the shade in sun like_

 _A pearl upon the ocean_

 _Come on feel me_

 _Come on heal me.._

 _Hua jo tubhi mera mera_

 _Tera jo ikraar hua_

 _To kyun na main bhi keh doon keh doon_

 _Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua_

 _Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon_

 _Jab se mila hoon_

 _Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon_

 _Jab se mila hoon_

 _Shining in the shade in sun like_

 _A pearl upon the ocean_

 _Come and feel me.. How feel me_

 _Shining in the shade in sun like_

 _A pearl upon the ocean_

 _Come on heal me.. Go heal me_

 _Waise to mann mera, pehli bhi raaton mein_

 _Aksar hi chahat ke haan_

 _Sapne sanjonta tha_

 _Pehle bhi dhadkan ye, dhun koi gaati thi_

 _Par ab jo hota hai woh, pehle na hota tha_

 _Hua hai tujhe jo bhi jo bhi_

 _Mujhe bhi is baar hua_

 _To kyun na main bhi, keh doon keh doon_

 _Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua_

 _Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon_

 _Jab se mila hoon_

 _Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon_

 _Jab se mila hoon_

 _Aankhon se choo lun ke bahein tarasti hain_

 _Dil ne pukara hai haan, ab to chale aao_

 _Aaoge shabnam ki boonde barasti hain_

 _Mausam ishara hai haan, ab to chale aao_

 _Baahon mein dhalein, baahein.. Baahein.._

 _Baahon ka jaise haar hua_

 _Haa manaa maine mana mana_

 _Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua_

 _Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon_

 _Jab se mila hoon_

 _Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon_

 _Jab se mila hoon_

 _Shining in the shade in sun like_

 _A pearl upon the ocean_

 _Come and feel me.. How feel me_

 _Shining in the shade in sun like_

 _A pearl upon the ocean_

 _Come on heal me.. Go heal me_

 _Thinking about the lovin making_

 _And life sharing come and feel me_

 _How feel me_

 _Shining in the shade in sun like_

 _A pearl upon the ocean_

 _Come on feel me_

 _Come on heal me.._

As the song ended they both just had a big smile on their face….

Kavin : happy birthday dear…..

Aisha : this is the best birthday of my life….thanks for making it special…..

Kavin : the pleasure is mine….ab aapko ghar jana hai yaa…

Aisha ; jaana hai naa…bohot sawal puchne hai muze madam se….

Kavin just smiled n both left for her home….

.

.

.

.

She opened the door n entered inside….

"Wifey ji kaha ho aap….bahar aao jara…..i wanna kick u…..u did this wrong with me…."aisha said in a angry tone…..

No answer….

"dekh aur gussa mat dila…maar khaigi mere hath ka….."

N this time she received a answer….

" kya hua hubby ji….kyu chilla rahe ho….itta aacha soo rahi thi mai…."she answered sleeply..…

" o aai ye ….aap is time pe soo rahi thi…matlab…matlab great naaa…."aisha was yet angry…

" arey gussa kyu ho rahi hai…soo hi rahi thi….kisika khoon nahi kiya….."she said sitting on the couch…

"btw wifey….ek baat bata….tune meri diary kavin ko kyu dikhai?...n my activa…..uska kya?"she asked with one eyebrow raised…..

"vo…vo mai…"she said glaring kavin with 'latka diya naa…..'look

"kya vo vo laga rakha hai…haan….."

" haan tho aur kya karti…..tune tho kuch bataya nahi….isiliye de di teri diary…..n agar activa se petrol nahi nikalti tho vo plan flop ho jata… "she said making a innocent face…

" nautanki…"aisha said pulling her nose…..

"hehehe…but maza aaye…..hai naa…."n both smiled…

"kya mai ye jaan sakta hu ye hubby-wifey kya hai….."kavin intrupted…..

They both looked at him n started laughing…

" arey vo kya hai naa…ham dono ek dusre ki life mai bohot roles play karte hai…like ham friends hai sisters hai…."aisha started explaining…

"n sometimes enemies n guide n advisor n many more roles….."later explained…..

"so bas he hubby-wifey wala hi reh gaya tha….so we both address each other so…..bas….."

Kavin started laughing at this n both glared him …

" ok ok…aise mat ghuro muze…..n yaa this was pretty funny….."he said controlling his laugh….

"vaise m sorry…vo kya hai naa I know mai aaj bhi is ghar mai(a/n: n even in this fic….) reh k kabab mai haddi ban rahi hu….."she said with a childish voice…but soon turning it to be a naughty grin she said…" but mai yahase nahi jaane wali…chahe tho Cadbury k ghar chali jaa….mai nahi aaungi vaha disturb karne….."

"tu fir se shuru ho gai naa V…ruk tuze chodungi nahi….pehele meri diary then my activa n ab nick name bhi phod diya….."aisha said starting the chase…..

V ahead n aisha behind…..from couch to the kitchen to the stairs n back to hall…a very big chase….

While running V signaled kavin something n kavin nodded as 'ready'

V ran through the hall n aisha chasing her….at a point V jumped at a spot n stood in one corner….. eagerly waiting for something to happen…

Aisha didn't notice it n ran towards her…..

On the way her leg got stuck in …..she lost her balance n….kavin was just beside there..he moved up n forwarded his hand in order to have a hold on her….BUT…..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

She was on the ground…..he stood in his position to save her…..n V in one corner…looking at them…no one moved for a second n then….

"hahahhahahahahhahahahhahah"

V started laughing like anything….

"what the hell is this wifey…tu has rahi hai….aahaaaaaaaaa…..its paining yaar…tune phirse gira diya muze…"aisha said almost crying….

"chill baby…galti meri nahi hai….ye tera Cadbury dhakkan hai….."she said still laughing….

"maine kya kiya….meri galti nahi hai….ye kyu itna jaldi giri…"he complainted….

"arey….hadd hai….jao tum dono…..muze baat nahi karni tumse…..(she looked near her legs n found a rope…controlling her anger she said…..)ye….yaha…. kisne….. bandha…..

"maine "V said accepting her mistake… "but maine plan aacha hi banaya tha…ill tell u…see what we decided was…..ill tie this rope….then ill say something such that we will start the chase….n ill get u till here…..mai tho girungi nahi but as u don't know tu zaroor giregi….n when ull be about to fall this (pointing kavin) nonsense person jisne mere plan ki vaat lagai hai…..he will hold u…."but aisha cut her…..

"WHAT…Vaishnavi….u did this intentionally…"she said angrily…

"arey nahi yaar…..…vo tho bas thodasa romantic type karne ki koshish kar rahe the….par is gadhe ne sab bigad diya…."she said glaring kavin…

"oye usey kuch mat bol…..galti teri hai…..aise phaltu ideas nikalti hi kyu hai?"aisha said defending him…

"haa haa ab tu uski side le…muze vo tuze zyada important ho gaya hai naa….."she said in a sad tone…

" awe mera babu….nautanki mat kar….ab chal…..its 11 in night…"she said sitting besides her…..

" haa mai bhi chalta hu….."kavin said…..

" bye JIJAJI…mai andar hi hu…..u both have a nice talk….."n she ran inside…..

Aisha glared….n then turned to kavin…he was just smiling….

"hmm…..cadbury is a nice name I liked it…"he said smiling….

"ab jao…jaldi…..kal milte hai…..bye….."

"bye…I know u don't like hugging n all…but aaj k din ek hug mile tho din ban jaye…."

N she hugged him…he also hugged her back….

" bye good night…"she smiled…

"bye" n saying so he departed…..

.

.

.

.

Aisha went in her room n saw V sitting in her room…

"u know aaj ka din kitna aacha tha….it was simply marvelous…."aisha started occupying her place beside V….."we fiest went to church…then pura din beach pe maze kiya….that time he told me tune kini gadbad ki hai…..n then we had dinner at a place…..un aunty ne kya khana banayaa tha pata hai….all my favourite…..n I even had a dance with him….n it was my favourite song…..u know….."but V spoke up….

"konsa…12.999999" n smiled…..

"ye kyat ha?"aisha asked confused….

" arey tera (thirteen) hone laga hu…"

N both started laughing…..

.

.

.

.

After few mins…..

"3" V said…

"ye kya hai?"aisha seemed confused…..

"2" V went on…

"arey bolegi bhi…."aisha again asked…..

"1" n V got up…

"arey kya….kaha jaa rahi hai…"aisha looked at her..but found no answer…..

V opened the drawer…..n took out a CAKE…..

"ye le….iss bday ko sabse last maine wish kiya hai tuze…n have this one…"V said smiling…

"ye kya pagal pan hai…."aisha asked controlling her laugh…

"arey generally people try to wish u first…n is birthday pe bhi maine first wish kiya….tho last bhi mai hi karungi…..n see its only 11:58 maine last wish bhi kiya n last gift bhi mera hi hai…n agar tuze ye pahgal pan lagta hai tho lagne de…..tere sath reh ke kuch tho asar hona hi tha naa…now lets cut the cake…..before its 12….."

N they both started laughing…

N then aisha cut the cake…..

" _MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY ASH….."_

N both had a tough time eating it…coz both had their stomachs full….but yet finished it….

Soon they hugged each other…..

" _FRIENDS R NECESSARY IN EVERYONES LIFE…N THE ONE WHO GET TRUE FRIENDS R THE MOST LUCKY IN THIS WORLD…"_

" _FRIENDSHIP IS ALL ABOUT UNDERSTANDING….WITHOUT WORDS…."_

* * *

Bas done….bohot bada hai naa…

Zyada kuch nahi bolungi…..bas haa….jo really nahi kar sakti vo sab is fic mai kia hai…..i wish we were together on ur birthday…I could share a cake with u…..i could hug u….

I seriously wish….ye sab…job hi is fic mai hai…..vo sab sach ho jaye…

"MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY ASH…..MAY THIS CUMING YEAR BE THE BEST ONE FOR U…..ALL UR DREAMS N AMBITIONS GET FULLFILLED….LOVE U YAAR….TAKE CARE OF URSELF ALWAYS….."

N others…if u fell this is silly leave it…no need of bashing…its for my darling….my bestie…..my sis…so drop a thought of any negative comments….

Sorry for taking ur lots of time….

keep reading...keep smiling...

bye...

take care...


End file.
